Hey Arnold Characters React to Fanfiction
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: From our HA characters themselves... reactions, suggestions, and complaints.
1. Arnold

**A/N:** I wrote this because I am bored and sweaty. First chapter from Arnold's POV. By the way, the main characters on HA are ten in this, but, it's still the summer. As the story progresses they'll enter fifth-grade. I'm going to try to get most characters' POV's. I hope that this won't suck too much.

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I recently read a few stories that you wrote where I was featured as a character, and I must say that I have mixed feelings on your stories.

There are plenty of things that I would like to tell you. Why don't I start with the ones where I'm a bad person?

This does not have to do with everyone, only about 3% of the fanfiction population. I would never do some of the things that you guys write me to do. I wouldn't be a cheater or take advantage of a woman. I'm against that.

Oh, and now about the ones where I'm paired with Lila. I'm sorry, but, I can't see myself in a relationship with her. I once thought about it and like-liked her but that was in the past. Lila is pretty and she's nice although I realized that whenever we talk I just stare at her face.

Speaking of pairings, sometimes you guys just pair me up oddly. I've seen at least two stories where I'm with Timberly. _Timberly_. No offense to her, but, she's six and I'm ten. That's a four year age difference, you know. Imagine what it would be like when we're teenagers. A sixteen-year old boy dating a twelve-year old girl. That sounds creepy. And in case you didn't know, she's Gerald's younger sister. No doubt that my best bud would most likely be upset if I started dating his _six-year old sister!_

Hem. Sorry, got a little carried away about that Timberly thing. Now let me continue with pairings (yes the list is _that_ long, you guys).

Recently, there have been a lot more stories where I'm with Rhonda. I'll admit that once, in kindergarten, I had a huge crush on her since she's so pretty, but, I can't see myself in a relationship with her, either. I feel like, even if I'm not a bad guy as I mentioned earlier, in the end the only reason why I'd be dating her was because she's rich and because she's pretty.

Then, there's one last pairing; me and Helga. That pairing is in 97% of the fanfiction population. It's the most popular pairing on the site, apparently. I don't know what to say about that. I'm not even sure if I like Helga or if I like-like her; or if I _love_ her. I think I like-like her, but I can't be sure. I can see myself in a relationship with her but I think we'd argue a lot.

So, yeah, that's pretty much all that I have to say, guys.

Your buddy,

Arnold


	2. Lila

**A/N:** Whoa. Five of you took your time to review, and seven of you favorited the first chapter. Thank you! Here's Lila's perspective. I think you can tell by the numerous amount of 'ever so's'.

Dearest Fanfiction writers,

I had been ever so pleased once I read most of your stories. I often had a role in them.

However, a few things upset me. More than 5% of you have written me to be a mean girl who acts ever so nice yet is truthfully evil on the inside.

I am ever so sure that none of that is true. If it were, I would be in a mental hospital. I am ever so sure that while I do have a bad side, I am not evil.

I strongly dislike the stories where I steal Arnold away from Helga. I am ever so sure that I would never do such a thing. I ship them together. They really do make a cute couple, you know, with opposites attract and all.

Besides, didn't you hear me say about a billion times how I am ever so sure that I do not like-like Arnold, I just like him? If my feelings were stronger than that, I am ever so sure that I wouldn't lie about them, I'd tell him.

That's also why I dislike stories where we are paired together. I am ever so sure that Arnold doesn't like-like me anymore. Perhaps Helga intervened, which would be ever so excellent. I'm ever so sure that dating Arnold would eventually get boring. That's why I believe in opposites attracting pairings. If you put vanilla and vanilla together all day, it becomes bland. If you put chocolate (Helga), and vanilla (Arnold), together, then you have an ever so tasty treat on your hands, if that makes sense.

I was ever so pleased to find out that more than 85% of you pair Helga and Arnold together. That is ever so wonderful! I'm sure that Helga would think so, as well. They belong together, and I am pleased to know that most of you can see that.

As for you Arnold and Rhonda shippers, I am ever so sorry to say that I don't believe in such a couple ever happening. Rhonda's my good friend, and I am ever so sure that she might currently have a crush on him, but Helga and Arnold would just work better. I am ever so sure that I can see Arnold and Rhonda happening, although I just feel as though Rhonda belongs with someone else. Perhaps Curly. They would make an ever so cute pair if Curly could hem, possibly calm down a bit?

Now, I am ever so sure that the topic of whom other people should be with is getting ever so boring. Why don't we talk about pairings with me in them? Why not start with my favorite one, Arnie and me?

Quite a few of you know that I like-like Arnie. Heck, I might even love him. He's just ever so interesting! Unfortunately, very few of you pair me with him. I am ever so sure that I don't know why. Perhaps it's because he doesn't appear much. I am ever so sure that that is all that I can think of. In fact, many of you would rather pair me with Arnold than Arnie. Why? I am ever so sure that I've showed more interest in Arnie than Arnold.

As for me and Brainy, I am ever so afraid that I barely know who he is. I'm ever so sure that I'm telling the truth when I tell you that I've never heard him say a word. We've never spoken to each other, we've just seen each other around. No doubt that I think he's physically attractive, and am ever so sure that that mysteriousness isn't a turn off itself, but I am ever so sure that I should be loyal to Arnie. Maybe.

There are a few stories where I am with Stinky, and at least one where I am with Sid. I am ever so sure that I don't like-like either of them. I am ever so sure that Sid is a bit too paranoid for me and I wouldn't be able to calm him down, while Stinky and I could get along, he just isn't my type. The weird, 'boring', type of guy are the type who I like. Perhaps that's why I'm fine with being paired with Arnie and Brainy.

Now, back on pairings. I am ever so sure that I read about two stories where I am with Helga. There are a few things I have to say about that.

I do not like-like any girl in that way. I am ever so sorry, but I can't see myself loving a girl as a romantic interest, nonetheless Helga. Even though I love opposites attract couples, I could never see us happening. We just wouldn't get along.

HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? I don't ship Helga with anyone except for Arnold! They belong together! I am ever so sure that I don't know what has gotten _into_ today's generation if they can't see true love right in front of their faces!

Hem. I am ever so sorry for that outburst, I am just sick of people pairing Helga and Arnold up with people aside from each other. I just thought that since you guys appear to be stalking us, you would at least have an idea in your heads that those two ARE SOULMATES AND WILL STAY TOGETHER FOR LIFE!

I am ever so sure that most of the people I am paired with are the ones who I could not see myself getting with.

However, despite my complaints, I had been ever so pleased that I could even get a role in your stories. Keep up the good work, _most_ of you guys.

Love,

Lila Sawyer


	3. Rhonda

**A/N:** I am thankful for the support that I have been getting. Rhonda's here this time! BTW, who do you guys wanna see next? Timberly is set for chapter six.

Dear Fanfiction writers,

Once I heard about this site, I took a few hours out of my day just to read about it.

There were some things that I liked, and others that I absolutely hated! I decided to take my precious time to write you this entire private letter, so you had better read it!

For the things that I hated, let us start with my role in your stories. As many of you know, I do not usually have a main role in your stories. Did you know that I had to spend five minutes searching for a story where I was the main character? Since there are clearly more than one thousand stories on this site, I was surprised to find that there were less than one hundred where I were a main character!

What is wrong with you people? I am Rhonda Wellington Lloyd! My daddy is rich and I am obliviously going to be the prettiest fifth-grader next year! Since all of this is true, why are my roles so very small in your stories? In fact, sometimes, I'm just mentioned. _Just_ mentioned. Umm… are you guys forgetting that I'm absolutely freaking rich? You know, I had the most expensive toy car when I was four compared to my friends' cars? No? Ugh!

And when you do give me a role as either a main character or a supporting character, most of the time I'm a mean girl! Fashionable, yes, and I'm pleased about that (I'll talk more about it later), but I would never hurt anyone for no reason. You guys make me out to be a character that no one likes, yet you'll sympathize with a bully like Helga. I'll get more into her later, too.

Then there's how you portray my friendship with Nadine. A few of you don't keep us as friends in the future, or if we are, you describe her as my sidekick. There's a difference between a sidekick and a friend. Nadine is my friend. We do things together equally and have fun. We've been best friends since preschool! Phoebe is obliviously Helga's sidekick. They don't do things together equally, and even though Helga is admittedly softer on Phoebe than she is on someone like Harold, I hardly ever see them having fun together. It's just Phoebe following Helga. I believe that Nadine and I will stay friends for life, thank you very much!

Now onto Helga and the many fics about her. Helga is a nobody compared to someone like me. I'm Rhonda Lloyd, and she's Helga Pataki. I'm rich and she's just middle class. I'm pretty and she… ugh! Don't get me started on her. The girl needs a makeover. Despite all of this, Helga gets a bigger role in stories than I do. Everyone's willing to write me as a rude girl, yet they write her as the bully that you sympathize with.

She's a BULLY! Can't you see that? And I'm Rhonda Lloyd! I don't see how you can sympathize with a bully but I'm supposed to be evil. When have I ever done anything that is THAT wrong! Never, that's right! I'm starting to think that the only reason why you guys sympathize with Helga is because you're bullies yourselves! If not, then you… ugh!

I'm sorry. I blew a fuse there. I really want to stop there, I do, but I need to continue. This is just critique to help you based on how I feel. If I don't tell you, then you won't stop. You all need to hear this and really get the idea lodged into your brains.

Now onto who you guys put me with as a couple. Since I just practically yelled at you, I'll start with one of my preferred people to be with.

I love fanfiction where I'm paired with Arnold. Don't tell anyone this, but I've had a small crush on him since he helped Nadine and I be friends again. I saw a lot more fics with us together than I thought I would. Since Arnold's cute, I hope that your fanfiction could come true and maybe I could date him some day.

A few of you pair me with Sid. Gross. Sid is an anxiety freak with absolutely no fashion sense. Those boots are so last year! We would not be a cute couple, so get the idea out of your heads.

Now onto the, unfortunately, most popular pairing not only with fanfiction but with fanart; me and Curly. Since I think Sid is an anxiety freak, then get prepared for what I have to say about _this_ couple.

I don't like-like Curly, let alone like him. He's a freak who's a stalker and Rhonda Lloyd hates stalkers. We will not date. _Ever_. He's sick. Mentally sick. The kid needs help. I mean… he's Curly and I'm Rhonda! I like hot nice guys like Arnold. Not Curly. You guys must be sick, too.

The idea of us together is even creepier than the idea of Helga and Arnold together.

I don't know where you guys got that one from. I mean, she shoots spitballs at him. _Spitballs_. I guess I can forgive you for writing me as a mean girl since apparently you guys think that Helga is in love with Arnold and writes poetry about him. Once I read about that, I decided that you guys are insane. _Really_. She's claimed to hate him more than once. I don't doubt her intelligence since I know that she does well on tests, although her poetry probably wouldn't be _that_ good.

Oh, great. Now I'm probably going to be spying on Helga Pataki for the weekend trying to figure out if what you guys write on her is true or not. Looks like my weekend will be wasted.

Even if she were in love with him, then who's to say that he'd return her feelings? They wouldn't be a good couple. They'd probably argue until the windows broke. Plus, Helga's absolutely ugly with that unibrow and her lack of fashion sense, while Arnold is h – o – t!

I think that Gerald and Phoebe would make a cute couple. I've never thought of them before, but they could work.

Brainy and Lila? Eh, I still think you guys are insane, but it's your job to pair together who you'd like to pair.

Before I go into the last of the things that I like, let me tell you something. I don't like-like girls, especially not Helga. Some of you guys seem to think that we'd make a good pair, but no. NO. Just, no. That's almost worse than being with Curly.

One of the things that I like is how you always let me keep my fashion sense. No fic ever writes me as an ugly girl. I'm always the beauty, and I love that. Sometimes I even get the hot, rich, guy.

I also like how no one ever mentions that horrible incident with glasses. It hurts me just to even think about it.

Let me wrap that up. I hope that you guys understand and that there are no hard feelings. This is just a critique. You know, what you guys could improve on. I'm not trying to insult most of you. In fact, some of you are authors so great that you should go into writing novels – with different characters, of course. Before I end this letter, though, I must ask… how do you guys know so much about us? As Helga always says, are you stalking us or something? It sure seems so!

With my riches,

Rhonda


	4. Gerald

**A/N:** Once again guys, thank you so much for all the support! At request of one of my friends, chapter five belongs to our main man, Gerald Johanssen. As I mentioned earlier, chapter six belongs to his little sister, Timberly, and after her, I'd like to get to Gerald's main girlfriend, Phoebe… (WHAT?) Don't deny it, Gerald. We both know the rumors are true, which we'll learn more about from Gerald's perspective in this chapter.

Dear writers,

I would have never found out about this website if it were not for my main man, Arnold. He called me one night and told of the stories that he had read.

I, of course, thought that he was now insane. I mean, unless they happened to be stalking us, how could you guys know so much about us… and at the same time, so little about us? You guys aren't stalking us, right? Please say no.

It turned out that he wasn't insane, because that website actually _did_ exist, with all types of stories from television shows, books all that junk. I was surprised and slowly began questioning reality.

I'm still questioning reality, you know. Whether or not this is all just a television show and I'm a rich actor on another universe or something. I'm still unsure of that. I think it has me traumatized for life.

I mean, imagine living your life as a normal ten-year old kid, and then your homeboy calls you and tells you about this odd website. At first, you're thinkin' that he needs to be sent off to the looney bin, until you read about it yourself. And you feel so many different emotions. Surprise, fear, disgust, oh, I could name them for days!

Anyway, now that I've gotten over telling you guys how much this website has traumatized me, why don't I move on so that I can't be any more traumatized than I already am?

Why don't I begin with writing quality? Some stories have some of the best writing quality that I've ever seen (admittedly not as well as Phoebe's), while others have even worse writing quality than Harold's!

Some of you on this site can barely spell. It's sad. If you're going to write, know how to spell and check for spelling mistakes before you post it for the world to see. Didn't you learn about that in school? Gee, man, it's times like this when I realize that we really do need school. Otherwise idiots like that will come up in the future, maybe in ten to twenty years.

There are a few of you who have actual talent. You know, like you could actually publish a book or somethin', man. One story that I liked was called "Falsely Accused." Unfortunately, for that one Helga was a main character, although I have to admit that it was fitting. The author of that one is talented. I wouldn't be surprised if he went on to publish books and become rich.

Others, I wouldn't say such a thing. This is mostly on the older fics, although a few of them have the worst writing I have ever seen in my ten-year old life! Even Sid could probably do better than those of you who I have to say this about.

Now enough about the writing quality and all that, let me get onto what actually traumatized me aside from some of the terrible writing. I'll begin with what _really_ bothered me; the disgusting ones.

While I do admit that as a ten-year old boy I should not have been checking out the M section, I have a few things to say to those of you who LIKE reading fanfiction where we TEN-YEAR OLDS take off our clothes. I truthfully don't know what happened next in those fics since I stopped reading after that, but I do know that it was nasty.

What is _wrong_ with some of you people? Do you find pleasure in the thought of a naked ten-year old? Huh? Huh?

It's just disgusting. It's wrong. It's… that word that Phoebe always says… inhumane.

I feel uncomfortable even talking about this, so let's move on.

Another thing that bothered me were your unlikely couples. Let me start with one that is terrible. My main man, Arnold, and the bully of PS118, Helga G. Pataki.

I can't even begin to tell you how stupid the thought of those two ever hooking up is, yet you all "ship" it. Now, I admit that I suspect something there that's not either rivalry, friendship, or possibly a crush, but that doesn't prove anything. They wouldn't work out. They're too much of opposites and I don't doubt that they'd argue all the time.

Plus, why would Arnold go for a bully when he can practically get any girl in our school? I'm pretty sure that every girl in our class last year has had a crush on Arnold at least once. Well, except for Helga and Phoebe, which is pretty much my main point.

I don't see how they're the most popular couple in our archive. It makes no sense! I could stay up for nights and attempt to figure out why, but I wouldn't even waste my time. I'll just allow you guys to be insane and poison my main man Arnold with nonsense until it gets to be too much.

Another pairing that I see often would be Arnold and Rhonda. I can see them happening, but at the same time I can't. I'm pretty sure that Rhonda has a crush on Arnold, but I never said anything because I can't imagine what she'd do to me if it weren't true… or if it _were_ true, for that matter.

Sometimes I think that Rhonda and Helga have power on the same levels; they really kind of do. Rhonda because she's rich and therefore every guy has to have a crush on her and every girl has to follow her, and Helga because she's a bully. It can be put simply.

Anyway, back to the topic. While I can see them possibly working out and maybe Arnold changing some of Rhonda's ways, I think that Rhonda would change Arnold too much. And in a bad way, too. She'd probably get Arnold to be obsessed about all her fashion froo froo stuff and ruin his optimism. Not that it doesn't need to be ruined sometimes, but she would turn my main man – and his house – into the worst of themselves.

Since we've already gotten into the topic of the fashion queen, Rhonda Lloyd, let's continue. There had been a story that I read where I myself was paired with Rhonda.

Let me ask this… _why?_ I barely even like Rhonda, so why would I like-like her or love her? I can't see myself ever dating her. She would ruin my self-esteem. Heck, she'd probably ruin any guy's self-esteem with her unneeded comments. Yet, I bet that in high school there will be a lot of guys who will want to date her because she's "hot" or something.

I even heard of a pairing where she's with Curly. Are you people out of your minds? I have so much to say about this, but surely you wouldn't want your time wasted.

Enough about Rhonda, though. The only pairing with me in it that I can see happening is Phoebe and I. I have a few things to tell you about this pairing aside from that, though.

First of all, we aren't dating. I have no plans to ask her out and I'm pretty sure that she has no plans to ask me out. She just doesn't seem like that type of girl. Yes, I'd like to ask her out in the future. Maybe I can build up the courage this summer to ask her out before we go off to sixth-grade. Yeah. That'd be nice. And hopefully she'd say 'yes.'

Secondly, I know that it may look like we're going on a date whenever we're out together, but I promise that we're not. As I said earlier, we're both still single. Well, _I'm_ still single. I'm pretty sure that no boy has asked her out this summer. Not any that I've heard of. Whenever we're out together, it's just as friends. I mean, it might look like a date to someone since we hold hands sometimes, but all it is a… friend date. Yeah. That.

Lastly, while I do have a crush on Phoebe, don't be so quick to ship us! I'm still unsure of whether or not my feelings for her are requited. I'm pretty sure that they are, but I won't be so quick to assume and neither should you.

Now let me move onto what else I disliked. Two things that I also disliked before I get into the things that I liked were my lack of roles and my role in some stories.

Some stories depict me as a player who would willingly cheat on any girl who crosses my path, even Phoebe. Let me tell you something, and get this into your heads… if I EVER got the chance to date Phoebe, I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON HER. The point of a relationship is trustworthiness and trust me, if Phoebe didn't trust me, I wouldn't ever come out of my room. I would be too upset.

Secondly, my roles really are disappointing. I mean, if you find that 80% of stories written about you and your town are about your best friend and the class bully, wouldn't you be extremely upset? I think that everyone who isn't Arnold, Helga, or Rhonda deserve a bit more screen time. I find it kind of unfair that I'm asked to state my opinion on something where I don't even appear all that much.

As for the things that I liked, let me tell you that I liked the stories where I was a believable character, or where we were all believable characters. There's this guy named Jose-Ramiro who made us believable characters, and I liked that.

I also enjoyed the essays that some of you wrote. Unfortunately, you guys can't post them here anymore since they have new unnecessary and stupid rules against non-stories. From my understanding it's why so many have quit.

Anyway, peeps, that's all that I really have to say in this letter. Oh, and tune in for my sister Timberly's letter next time. It had better be good because not only did I get in trouble with my mom for making Timberly cry because I told her that I wouldn't read to her, I stayed up all night reading to her. You know, your fanfiction stories. Worst experience of my life.

Your main man,

Gerald


	5. Chocolate boy

**A/N: I had recently realized that despite me saying that Timberly was next, we are only on chapter five. Timberly is not supposed to come until chapter** _ **six**_ **, as I said earlier, so we will get Chocolate boy with a strange selection. I must warn you before you read that this will be a waste of your time and possibly the worst chapter of this story yet. It shows my complete laziness and occasional lack of intelligence. In fact, this is barely even a chapter of the story.**

 **Chocolate Boy typed this on a computer, which is why it's so crazy.**

 **Yes, Jason is Chocolate boy, before you ask. Clearly before he became addicted to chocolate, later radishes, now both, he had an actual name as opposed to a nickname.**

 **Since I became so lazy with this chapter there will be a 'Chocolate boy' 2. It really is needed. Besides, not only will it give me some time to recover from**

 **Thank my friend burn-a-dark-soul5000 for this wonderful selection of chocolate radishes.**

Dear people,

Do you know where I can find chocolate radishes? Cuz, you see, at first I wanted normal radishes but then my love for chocolate came back and this guy on the street suggested that I find radishes and cover them in chocolate icing! Genius idea, right?

Anyway, if you find any chocolate radishes, then, uh, please let me know, because I'd like to eat them all!

 _Please_ don't hide them from me! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO STAND BEING AWAY FROM THOSE RADISHES.

RADISHES ARE BEAUTIFUL AND I LOVE THEM! PLEASE DON'T TAKE AWAY MY ONLY PASSION. THAT WOULD MAKE YOU EEVILL! Please, please, puh – lease!

Chocolate, chocolate… chocolate radishes… I need some! I need them now, man!

If you think that I'm crazy for wanting chocolate and radishes… oh, the juicy things… so darn much, then I'll be happy to explain to you what exactly you don't know!

Chocolate… oh, yes, _CHOCOLATE…_ IS HEAVEN! AND RADISHES ARE EVEN BETTER! OKAY? I GET IT IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY, BUT AT LEAST DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY CHOCOLATE RADISHES!

RADISHES AR E WONDERFUL! LET ME HAVE SOME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! _ANYTHING_!

PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE SOME CHOCOLATE ICING AND A FEW RADISHES ON YOU… NO, A BOWL OF RADISHES! A MILLION, EVEN! RADISHES! YES!

CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE… CHOCOLATE RADISHESSS! DO YOU KNOW WHERE CHOCOLATE IS? I NEED CHOCOLATE SO BADLY SO I THOUGHT THAT BY WRITING THIS MAYBE YOU WOULD FIND SOME CHOCOLATE? CHOOOOCCOOLLALTTEEE! WITH RADISHES! OH MY IT WOULD TATSE SO VERY GOOD!

FIND ME RADISHES, PLEASE!

Oh, uh, I was just informed by my parents that I'm supposed to write a letter about some fanfiction website or something. Umm… what the heck is fanfiction? Does it have to do with chocolate or radishes? Does it have to do with both? If it has to do with neither then I will immediately tell you that I don't really care for it… at _all_.

Oh, and, uh, it turns out that I never did what I was requested to. I was supposed to read some fanfiction website and give my… err… input. I was told by this blondehaired kid who DOESN'T HAVE CHOCOLATE RADISHES OR RADISHES ON HIM that since I didn't do it this time around, you guys will see me again and I'll have to write another letter in a few weeks. That's perfectly fine with me.

But, before I go… DO YOU KNOW WHERE I CAN FIND CHOCOLATE RADISHES? PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DO! DON'T DEPRIVE ME OF MY RADISHES OR ELSE YOU'LL SEE THE BAD SIDE OF ME!

-Jason 


	6. Timberly

**A/N: Never mind what I said in the last chapter.** _ **This**_ **is the worst chapter, and I'm sure that if you're reading you'll agree.**

 **I hope that I kept Chocolate boy in character on the last chapter. Since he was a chocolate/radish addict on the show, then why would he actually take his time to read our stories and respond? I know that a lot of you truthfully probably did not like it, but I had just been being real there. Do not worry, though, near the end of the story we will finally get to see his** _ **true**_ **opinion on our stories and not just his need for chocolate… and radishes.**

 **As for the correctly spelled words, let's just say that 70% are autocorrect and the other 30% of her actually knowing how to spell the word.**

 **In this chapter, we see Gerald's younger sister, Timberly, and how** _ **she**_ **feels about our fanfiction. Brace yourself for a lot of spelling mistakes and incorrect use of grammar on Timberly's part. However, luckily for you guys, she got some of it spellchecked by her mother and Gerald.**

 **This chapter has a… naughty word. See if you can catch it! ]**

 **I, myself, am obliviously not in first or second-grade anymore, nor elementary school, so I apologize if you thought that this was an inaccurate portrayal of a seven-year old girl. I myself had better writing than this in second-grade, although I've always been known to be advanced in my English classes, that is. I imagine Timberly being better at math than English, personally.**

 **If you think that her writing is awfully good for a girl who's not even in the second-grade yet, then that's only because of spellcheck. She had to type this on a computer, you see. Unfortunately, she ignored a few things. Aside from that, keep in mind that it's her summer before second-grade. That must sound crazy but she** _ **did**_ **age two years in the series – she went from four to six. Since the HA gang is about to enter fifth-grade, then based on her latest age in the series, then Timberly would be close to second-grade.**

 **Yes, I know that this was most likely a disappointment for most of you, and for that, I sincerely apologize for not having the brain of a seven-year old. It's times like this when I really wish that I did.**

Deer (dear) writers,

I readed your website. Fan-fiction, you guys call it! Anyways, I have a few things to say about it!

First of all, why am I not in any of your stupid stories? I don't meen to be mean when I say this, but you guys need less of Arnold and more of me! And who's this Helga girl? She's steeling my attention, to!

Why don't I get any attention? I'm Gerald's cute litle sister! My hare is cute, my teeth are cute, I'm cute! I don't see how you guys haven't noticed it. I meen, it seems that you folow us around, you would know what I look like!

I went threw that dumb website for ours, and you wanna know what I found? (I think I spelled 'found' rite). I found a bunch of stories with Arnold, some bully, and the richest girl in town, Rhonda Lloyd! Is that why you don't pay me and Gerald and Jamie O and our family any attention? Cuz we're not rich? That's mean, and I bet that my teacher (teacher), wouldn't like you guys! In fact, she wood think that you guys are the meanest people in the world, and I agree!

Second of all, this go's out to you guys who can't decide my age. I'm sorry if you just didn't know, since kids do age fast. I'm seven, and I'm going to be in second-grade in two months, I think. That's what my older brother Gerald told me, and I usually believe him because he's going to fifth-grade. I turned seven last weak. Funny, rite? I like having a summer birthday. Then I don't have to take off a day from scool, which means that mommy or daddy don't have to yell at me!

Thirdly, I did find a story where I'm the main focus. It's called "A Little Love" and it was published… is that the word… a while ago. I hated that it was short, thow. It was kinda weird. They said something about an "erection." I don't know what that is, and I plan on asking my big brother, Gerald, after I rite this leter.

Fourthly, I was asked to talk about something called "pairings." I asked Gerald what that meant and he said it meant the couples. I do know what coples are. Me and my friend talk about coples all the time. We mite sond a little young, but we have boyfriends and stuff. So I guess Gerald meant crushes and couples in your stories. Lemme tell you what I think about that.

Since I don't show up much in your stories (I still don't like you guys for that), I am not in many couples, ether. I don't have much to say about any couples with me in them, 'cept the one that I see the most would be me with Arnold.

If you want to know if I like this cople or not, then the answer is both yes and no.

Don't get me wrong, I like-liked Arnold one time, but I barely even think about him nowadays. Besides, the kid is too nice. I can't see us working.

And apparently, a few of you think that me and this kid named Chocolate boy would be good together.

Yes, fore you ask, I now Chocolate Boy. He's gonna be in fourth-grade next year, and he's really crazy, which is another reason (reason) why I think that we shouldn't be together.

Don't get me wrong, Chocolate Boy is a nice boy once he hasn't had too much chocolate, but he's usually too jumpy – even for me!

Plus, I can't have a boyfriend (did I spell that rite?) who is addicted to chocolate! He wouldn't pay any tention to me, so I really don't see where you people get this from.

I was also asked to talk about other coples, and since my brother Gerald is meen (mean) to me sometimes, I'm gonna tell you how I feel about a well nown one.

Most of you want my brother, Gerald, and Phoebe, the girl who comes over to our house some times, to get together. I agree. Even thow they have nothing in common, with Phoebe being really smart and Gerald getting C's in skool sometimes, and Gerald liking sports while Phoebe wants to study, they both look like they like each other and I bet you that they're gonna get together by next yeer. Now, I'm seven, but even I can see that they belong together.

Then here's one that's even more well known than those too; Arnold and Helga.

Arnold is the really nice boy who I was talking about before. You now, the one I had a crush on that one time. And Helga… I never met her before, and if I did, I don't remember, but Gerald has talked about her many times. He always says that she's a bully and can never leeve Arnold alone. She's also Phoebe's best friend, I think.

I don't see how a nice boy and a bully can mix together, but whatever you guys say. It's not like I'm the one going to the looney bin.

Anyway, before I end this letter good and for all, I just wanna tell you guys about my roles one more time.

I don't see why I'm never in your stories. Am I unlikeable or something? (I spent ten minuts reeding a dictionary just to find that word!)

You guys are really mean. Gerald read a bunch a stories to me that I don't even have a role in, and it was – what was the word – embarrassing. Now I can't brag to my friends about anything.

Thanks a lot, you guys.

Your not-so-friend,

Timberly


	7. Phoebe

**A/N: Since it seems that plenty of people wanted it, we have Phoebe here. As requested, Helga will end up going the last out of all of them to write her letter in fifth-grade.**

 **I must say that Phoebe has been the hardest to write, mostly because of her super intelligence. I always end up searching the dictionary for synonyms to normal words. That is one of the reasons why I rarely write Hey Arnold fanfiction about Phoebe. Why write a character whom you find difficult to write? It's going to end up being an epic fail.**

 **This might be a chapter where you have to look up a few words, unless you have super intelligence like Phoebe. (Oh, I assure you that it is not super intelligence, I am just a studious female). See? That's proof right there! Most of my friends barely knew what 'studious' meant when we were going into fifth-grade! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, as I am awake at three in the morning to finish writing it. My goodness, my sleeping schedule is terrible.**

 **Anyway, who from the series would you like to see complain about – hem, respond to stories, next? I had Curly in mind or Brainy, since they're both little creeps… (Am not!) (Brainy: Breathing.) Yeah… err… let's just get started now.**

To whom it may concern,

Recently, I have read a few works on a website that is commonly referred to as . Following this indescribable event, I, along with innumerable others, were requested by a nonconformist teenage girl to write and send a letter. This teenage girl appeared to be a lunatic, and requested to be referred to as Nairobi-Harper. As peculiar as that is, none of us said anything for fear that she might dispose of our bodies. However, I still have doubts that she is _that_ insane.

We had mainly been told to cover the bits of this website that we fancied, if any, and the ones that we loathed. All of us are required to write a letter, and Nairobi-Harper mentioned that anyone who refuses should be banished from her stories. Although none of us preferred to admit it, we would all enjoy having a role in her stories. The phrase "it is better having little than none," which I believe that we were all owning up to.

On the subject topic, however, I have chosen to divide sections of this letter in an organized manner. I shall begin with the sections of your stories that I had pleasant thoughts about. I apologize if my letter results in the offense of anyone, as we are here to help you improve your fanfiction.

From what I have read, it appears that many of you come up with compelling ideas to write about. In fact, I must say that a few were written so well that I would buy them as a novel. An example of this would be a story that I read, referred to as "Hey Arnold! Unrequited Love." For any of you whom are currently reading my letter, I highly recommend this story. While it is heartbreaking at times and even managed to make me hit my computer screen (luckily no damages), it is realistic, and I am sorry to say that I could see something such as that happening here in Hillwood. I am not sure whether it had been based off a real novel, although if not, I suggest that the author of it publishes it soon, perhaps editing a few things out.

It seems that most of you have also grasped the concept of correctly writing for your genre and writing under the correct rating. These days, I never see a story under the incorrect rating. It is apparent that my friend, Gerald, did, however. He believes that he is scarred for life after accidentally reading an M rated story. At first, I had wanted to read one of those stories out of curiosity, although after seeing him in such a state, I have decided not to until I can maturely handle it.

Story covers aren't that absorbing to me, though. All they really are is pictures.

However, even if you do not hold a cover, the summary also usually has a large role in whether I end reading your story or not, as most of you with visual impairment find no point in a cover. I happen to understand why, of course.

A few summaries that I have read are the closest thing to perfect, although every summary could use work. With that in mind, I have a few suggestions for you authors about summaries.

There is a possibility that you have heard this before, although question marks are not best to put in a summary. Many summaries could do without question marks, for a fact. It seems that for most of you, you have already gotten your point across and interested me before you add those question marks. In my personal opinion, there is no need to add questions to your story. It adds unnecessary extra information that one could have read about if they clicked on your story. Not only that, yet it does not truthfully do much. By the time that a reader has clicked on your story, those questions should be in their mind, and therefore there is not much of a point.

Of course, question marks are not always terrible. On the occasion, you might not have thought of a way to get your point across, and these marks would be the quickest way to upload your story. While that is understandable, keep in mind that you can always, from my understanding, edit your summaries.

I would also support editing before an upload. I am sorry to say that many stories on this site go without edits, either because the author claims to have no time, or because the author simply refuses. While I do not mean to say such a strong word, I find that to be incredibly stupid.

You cannot expect reads and reviews if you are lazy! There are quite a few stories that I have read with excellent summaries, though slothful work. I immediately exited out of those stories, and have no plans to get back to reading them until the author realizes that their stories need a good edit.

I am sad to say that many of the better authors were around about ten years ago. Nowadays, I find good stories all the time, yet I have not once found a story that is written as well as a story called 'Learning to be Helga.'

That story is indeed another one of my recommendations, especially if you are early into writing about us citizens of Hillwood. The author, 'Azure129,' has our personalities down in both her original story and the sequel. I recommend it.

Unfortunately, since then, I haven't found a story that just takes me away, although I hope to find one soon.

I also found a few stories that had the right idea, yet didn't write it well. To avoid embarrassment to those of you whose stories I felt were written that way, I will not say any of your names.

It seems that the maniacal teenage girl, Nairobi-Harper, suffers from this. I have read many of her stories, not only her ones about us, yet also her Rugrats stories, and she always seems to have a good idea, yet her writing is a bit rocky. However, it has been a few months since she has written any stories for us, and I hope that over that time, she has improved.

I believe that those are enough tips for today. I would prefer to have this moving quickly, as I have plans tonight. Surely, a few of you can most likely guess whom.

The next topic that I was requested to speak about is my feelings on pairings that I have seen in stories. I will be pleased to speak on this subject, as it was something that fascinated me.

Every story has different pairings, and everyone ships different people – or, to you guys, 'characters.' I see good examples of that on this website in just about every story that I've read.

I will begin with less popular pairings, and soon get into pairings that are more popular. I will try my best to cover every pairing that I can, each featuring one of my classmates or someone whom I know of.

A less popular pairing that I had seen in a story would be my classmates Nadine and Sid together. I have never thought of them dating, though now that I've thought about it, they could make a cute couple. In fact, I remember in third-grade, on occasion I would see Sid helping Nadine out with her bugs. I surely did not mention that Nadine loves bugs. While not loving bugs as much as Nadine does, Sid likes bugs enough and I suppose that he likes her enough to help out on the occasion. I wouldn't be too surprised if he had a small crush on her. Nadine doesn't currently seem to harbor any feelings for him, however, and treats him as a friend.

Another pairing would be, while we're on the topic of unpopular pairings, Rhonda and Sid. I'd say that this pairing is at least somewhat canon. I find it rather oblivious that, while Rhonda doesn't know of this, Sid has a crush on her. Not only have I seen him carrying around a picture of her in his backpack, though he also stands up for her a lot. Unfortunately, because of Rhonda's high standards, I don't believe that she returns his feelings. After all, she has referred to Sid as an 'anxiety freak' before, as he suffers from anxiety, from the information that I've gathered. I had only seen this pairing in one story, however.

Fanfiction writers, if you're reading this, I have an idea for you. I believe that it'd be rather pleasant if you wrote a story where Nadine and Rhonda are fighting over Sid. However, if I were you, I'd make them a bit older, perhaps in middle school or high school. I rarely see Nadine, Rhonda, or Sid stories on this site, which, I'm sure that Rhonda is much upset about, and this could be a good idea to get these couples better known. You can choose however, it ends, though I suggest that you don't end it with Sid having his heartbroken, as I can't imagine how angry he'd be with me.

Here is also a pairing that I have never seen so far; Nadine and Arnold as a couple. I myself do not ship it, and actually am strongly against the idea, as I ship Arnold with someone else. However, I was surprised to see that, with how your pairings go off the top on occasion, no one pairs them. That is good, though, because I cannot see them working together. I do believe that they could be great friends, and perhaps Nadine could help Arnold become more interested in nature.

I have, however, read at least one story where our rather quiet classmate, Brainy (I believe that is his name,) and the girl who joined our classroom last year, Lila Sawyer. That somewhat surprised me, as the two have never had a conversation. I'm not even sure if Lila knows that Brainy exists, in truth. However, a few of you seem to like the idea, and, since Lila has such a crush on Arnie, I suppose that she enjoys shyer guys. Perhaps the idea isn't completely out of the blue, and, I'd like to see more fanfiction about them, maybe to show me why they could work?

There was also one pairing that I was surprised to see that is strongly loathed by many authors who like us. Apparently, around 85% of you dislike the idea of Arnold and Lila together. Even though I am not an author, I would be a part of your group if I were. I strongly dislike – never mind that, I _hate_ the idea of those two together. They would have no fun and they'd be a boring couple. There would be absolutely no excitement in their relationship, and, if they ever do date again, I imagine them breaking up or one of them cheating. I believe that Lila knows this, as well, since she always turns Arnold down. According to Gerald, Arnold's since given up on her. Good for him. His crush on her would've gotten unhealthy, anyway.

I have also seen a story where Lila and Sid are together. The idea of them together is not one that I'd imagine working. I think that they both only like each other as friends, though Sid clearly finds her physically attractive and, last year, he had no trouble admitting it. The same with Stinky.

While Arnie and Lila aren't exactly a loathed couple as Lila and Arnold are, there are few stories about them or featuring them as a couple on this site. I did, however, read quite a few where this cliché happens: Arnold and Lila are together, their relationship is rather boring, and Lila ends up cheating on Arnold with Arnie, as she somehow managed to convince her own boyfriend to allow his cousin, whom she has a crush on, back to the city. That is a cliché that I dislike. While I'm not too fond of Arnold myself, I don't believe he's that stupid, and I don't think Lila would be dumb enough or rude enough to cheat on him.

That is, however, enough talk on our most unpopular couples. Since I have only an hour until my friend gets here, and since I want to look good, I think I'll continue this letter for another fifteen minutes before checking my wardrobe. Now, I shall speak about the craziest couples.

I've actually heard of Lorenzo and I together. This is what one would refer to as a crack pairing. Lorenzo and I have actually never interacted, believe it or not. We see each other around from time to time, of course, as we go to the same school, though we've never spoken. As for what I think of him, I suppose that I find him to be somewhat physically attractive, as many girls at our school do, though I have an eye out on another boy. You'll learn who as I continue writing.

Arnold and Rhonda together is becoming more and more popular as days go on. I was surprised to find so many stories of them together on this site. I'll admit, I think everyone's had their suspicions that Rhonda has a crush on Arnold, as I can't tell you how many times she's passed off hints. In fact, at the end of last year, I remember Helga and I watching as Rhonda walked over to Arnold and told him a few nice things about himself. To our surprise, Mr. Simmons hadn't asked us too, though Rhonda said those things to him by her decision. For those of you whom are wondering, she told him that she thought his outfit was stylish, that she liked his smile, and that he was a good person in general. Helga herself scoffed at all of this, and referred to Rhonda as 'fake.' Arnold told her a few nice things about herself in return, even calling her pretty. I remember how angry Helga was at that. Because of this incident, I'm not sure where Arnold and Rhonda are relationship wise, and whether they'll end up dating in fifth-grade, or anytime soon. For the sake of Helga's sanity, I sure hope that they don't!

Harold and Rhonda together seems to be a crack pairing all in itself, though apparently, an 'egg' incident happened. I'm not sure what exactly happened, as I obliviously wasn't there, though many shippers find it to be a huge hint.

I do believe, however, that the most eccentric pairing that I came across would be Arnold and I together.

I cannot begin to tell you how repulsed I am at the idea. I only like Arnold as an acquaintance, as does he. We have no romantic interest in each other, and I'm sure that we never will. Arnold is a nice guy and all, though even if we did date, it would end in a breakup. In fact, we're currently barely even friends. We like each other, yes, though we only speak when it's needed.

Now, onto the more popular and more sensible pairings on this site.

I would have to say that, from my calculations, _the_ most popular pairing would be – and you most likely guessed this by looking at one page – Arnold and Helga! On this site, you don't find a page that's not Arnold/Helga. It's simply impossible, unless someone were to fill up a page's worth of stories for another couple. I doubt that that in itself would be possible.

I suppose that I understand why they are the most popular pairing. They work well together. If they ever end up dating, as I hope they do since I am a shipper myself, Arnold could possibly help Helga become nicer, and Helga would teach him to be more assertive, along with make him laugh. I'm sure that I'm missing many points here, though what I am trying to say is that they complement each other.

It could work, an idea that I'm sure many of our classmates would be surprised about. I know that Helga is in love with Arnold. What, did you think that I'm stupid? We've been best friends since we were three, nearly seven years now. If I weren't to find out that, she loved him sooner than I'd just be an idiot! They also seem to be acting awkwardly around each other recently, so I wouldn't doubt that she's confessed. I can't wait to see where they go with their relationship in fifth-grade. I hope to see them begin dating sometime soon.

Many of you seem to like the idea of Curly and Rhonda together, as well. I don't have much of an opinion on this couple myself. Curly is basically your definition of a stalker, though he makes sure to make it very oblivious. One might even go as far to refer to him as a freak; I'm not going to lie, he fits that definition very well. I would say that he's in love with her, though he clearly has some issues that he needs to sort out before they ever date. Perhaps they could date in high school or as adults; Curly needs to understand that if they date now one of them is just going to end up very hurt, as they both have too many issues as of now, and need to mature first. Rhonda, at least, in public, harbors no romantic feelings for Curly. She's pushed him away numerous times, and 'freak' is basically her nickname for him! Yes, I like the idea of them together, though they should wait a while before they begin anything together, if at all.

The last couple that I will be speaking about today is… well, Gerald and I. A lot of you seem to like us as a couple. Since this happens to be a private letter, I suppose I can say a few things about this. As most of you know, we hang out a lot. This is what we refer to as 'friend dates' or 'hanging out' in general. We also go on many 'study dates' though that's all they are.

Usually, I would deny it, though I've been truthful throughout this whole letter, and it is private, so I don't really see the point in lying. I have a crush on Gerald. I realized that I thought he was cute in first-grade, and we began hanging out around third and fourth-grade. Now I think he's even cooler than before! What, with the tall yet stylish stack of hair, and that sportswear, he just really interests me, and I'd like to see myself how we'd do as a couple.

While I currently have no plans to ask him out, as the boy usually asks out the girl first, I hope he asks me out for an actual date soon. I'd like to see how everything goes. Unfortunately, the idea seems to be lost in his head, though I hope he considers it soon… if he like-likes me, that is. I believe he does. I might even have to ask Arnold!

This next section of my letter will be another part that we were requested to do; write about how we felt of character portrayals in your story. From what I've been told, many have skipped this part, just hoping that Nairobi-Harper wouldn't find out. However, I have extra caution, and I shall write in this part to be safe.

I will begin with how I felt about my character portrayal. While I feel that some of you write me well, I feel that others, do not know how to write me at all. Around 90% of you write me as a nerd who cannot protect herself, which would be why I hang out with Helga. That is, however, not true. It might've been true in nursery school, though nowadays, I'm nine and three quarters (However, my tenth birthday is coming up soon,) and know how to protect myself. It seems that many of you are forgetting that when you write my character in your stories. I am completely capable of protecting myself. I'm not going to lie, I am a bit of a nerd, though I'd like to be written as something other than that every once in a while. I would like someone to perhaps write a story where we learn more about me as a character. That would be pleasant.

I'm sure that many others have said this in their reaction, though I was disappointed with my small roles in stories. Surely, there are many more ideas for me than you guys know of or acknowledge. I don't mean to sound bratty here, though what if someone wrote a one-shot about my life with my family? Perhaps a story explaining how Helga and I became friends? I would like to see those ideas on this site, and I'd like to see more of Phoebe Heyerdahl… well, me, on this site, too. I feel as though we see too much of Arnold and Helga – either together or not. Never anyone else, just those two in the spotlight.

As for my best friend, Helga's, portrayal, I think most of you portray her perfectly. You manage to show her rough side and her nice side equally. In fact, I have read plenty of stories portraying her poetic side, and I enjoyed them. In fact, two stories that I would recommend to see her poetic side belongs to Nairobi-Harper's friend, burn-a-dark-soul5000. She is actually a conformist, and, to my surprise, non-insane. She wrote, 'More of you,' and 'My soft Tears.' I recommend them, as those stories are beautiful, and nearly brought me to tears. I realize that some of you understand Helga's character, maybe even better than I do. I also enjoy her relationship with Arnold, though I believe I've already spoken about that.

I do not want to bore you, and the clock is ticking, so therefore I shall tell of the last two portrayals, and how I felt of them.

I thought that the bulk of you portray Gerald wonderfully, though I dislike how a few of you believe that he is evil. Yes, he dislikes my best friend Helga, and no, that does not happen to be one of my favorite things about him, yet I'm sure that he's a pleasant person. I've hung around him enough to know that he is. Just as I disliked my rare portrayals in stories, I also dislike how we see even less of him in your fanfiction! Gerald is an interesting person, and I'd truthfully enjoy seeing what you think about him. Could you please write more stories about him? For me, Phoebe? I'll give you an online cookie if you do so!

This must be unexpected coming from me though, the last character who's portrayal I will speak about is Rhonda's. In the majority of your stories, Rhonda is portrayed as a near-evil, rich, brat. I pay no offense to Rhonda, though while she is indeed a bit… well, her personality is indescribable, why don't we leave it at that? While I haven't hung around Rhonda much, I do know her well enough to know that while she's a bit spoiled and perhaps has a teeny bit too much of confidence, that does not all point to her being an evil sociopathic girl. In fact, if you put a few of her rather rude remarks aside, she's a nice person. I was even invited to her tenth birthday party a few months ago earlier in April. It was excellent, and her home is simply humongous!

That is all for the section of character portrayal, as I truly do need to wrap this up. I am running out of time and have nine minutes left before I will dress up for my friend date. I will be writing two more sections.

The next section will be about stories that I would like to see in the future. If you would prefer, you can do this idea with another category on this site. It will be of my lowest concerns. Nairobi-Harper requested that we write at least five. Normally, I would write a few more than that, though as I stated earlier, I'm in a rush, and need to finish up quick! I would not like to send my letter out late.

As I said earlier, I would enjoy seeing a story about my family and I. Since I do not appear as a main character much, I would enjoy seeing what you guys think of us. It could possibly give me a better idea of how you see me as a character.

I would also enjoy seeing a story explaining how Helga and I became best friends. I understand that this idea has been used at least once before in the past, though I would like to see a rehash of it with a new author. I also understand that I'm requesting an awful lot that I be the main character, or one of them, though when you rarely appear in stories, would you naturally not want more attention? I believe that even the nicest of people would like a bit more attention on this site.

It would interest me to see a story about us in preschool. Those stories are nearly extinct on this site, it seems, as you all either write us as our actual ages, nine and ten, or as teenagers. That is what the bulk of stories on this site are like. I'd like to see a portrayal of us as toddlers, perhaps a one-shot from Helga's point of view in which we find out her thoughts when she became a bully?

What about a story where one of us tries smoking? I know that must sound horrid coming from a little girl's point of view, though I doubt that despite our school and parents stressing that we never smoke, all of us will follow that rule into our teenage years. This is hypocritical, though I would not like to be the main character here, please. Unless I were forced to, I can't imagine myself ever smoking.

I would also enjoy reading a story celebrating one of the adults' birthdays. I have never seen that on this website, and I believe that it would take a good route.

This is our last section, in which I will be recommending stories before I draw to a conclusion.

If you would like to read stories about us, I recommend Jose-Ramiro, burn-a-dark-soul5000, and the majority of authors who give responses to our responses in the 'review' section.

If you are interested in shows such as Rugrats, I recommend celrock, lilnate03, EmmaPickles, Sean-Darren, Hazelnut Swirl, Jose-Ramiro, and many others.

Now that I have said all that needs to be said, I shall thank you for reading my letter and possibly taking any of my suggestions. With that, I bid you farewell, for now.

Best regards,

Phoebe Heyerdahl


	8. Brainy

**A/N: My dear goodness, it's taken months for me to get to this one! I haven't updated since August, which is why I'm glad to be doing so now. This chapter will be Brainy's chapter. I apologize if he seems OOC; I've never read the book, so I'm going off what we see of him in the show and what I've heard about him in the book. Hope you enjoy!**

Uh, hi,

I'm Brainy. I was asked to read a few stories and give my opinion on them, and, I apologize for taking so long to respond. I suppose I'll start with writing quality, as Gerald did.

From what I've read so far, it seems to me that some of you are nearly (note that I said… uh, nearly,) on the same level as writing as Helga, while others have… fair writing. I won't point out the spelling errors, because most of those were from the earlier days, but I do want to mention something that I noticed now.

A lot of you don't know when to end your paragraphs. Here's a tip: uh, end your paragraphs when the idea changes. For example, if you're, uh, writing an essay, and you're about to go to your next paragraph, use a transitioning sentence. Like, uh, if you're writing about why cats are better pets then dogs and you're about to move onto your last reason, write "Cats, most importantly, do not require as much care," and then write about why cats don't require as much care. It's, uh, pretty simple. Something else that I noticed was how authors ask for reviews.

Some of you want more reviews, and I have some, uh, advice for you on that. If you want reviews - and I mean around ten each chapter - write a thrilling story. Write something that you have confidence in, something that you _know_ is good. Go through the editing and revising stage, check for spelling errors before you upload. It really makes a difference.

Actually, you don't even need to do that. Just write a story with an interesting plot, and, uh, I'm sure that it'll attract a lot of people. Now, onto romance.

This might sound a little, uh, surprising, but I'm actually not really all that mad about stories where Arnold and Helga get together. I want Helga to be happy, and if being with Arnold makes her happy, then I should have no say in it.

Personally, looking at how some of you write Lila, I'm, uh, kinda glad that I'm not really in any of the stories. I've met Lila in real life before, and, uh, like she said in her chapter, we've never talked, but, I don't think she's as mean as you guys make her out to be. Remember, even if, from what I've been hearing about her, she _is_ a little manipulative, there's always two sides to every story. Maybe she doesn't consciously know. I'm not sure, but, I'd have a little faith in her if I were you.

And, uh, back on the romance, I don't really know that much about anyone else in PS118 aside from Helga, so that's all. I'm also going to tell you guys what my favorite stories are and why.

Nairobi-Harper, the one who's uploading all our letters, was the one who requested that I say what my favorite stories on here are, so, I thought that I'd tell you guys.

One of my favorites is "When Blondes Collide" by, uh, acosta perez jose ramiro. It's a crossover between a show called Rugrats and, uh, our universe; I've never heard of Rugrats, but, Angelica, who's one of the main characters in the story, sounds like she's really similar to Helga, and, I really recommend that you read it if you're a fan of Rugrats.

Another one of my favorites is "Tutoring Arnold." The characters in the story really felt like us, and, uh, it was a really fun read.

Also, I don't think that "A Day in My Shoes" by, uh, BellaMay76 was ever finished, but, uh, it was really nice to read.

Anyway, uh, I have to go, uh, out, but, I hope that you enjoyed my letter.

From,

Brainy


	9. Olga

**A/N: For the first time in this story, we're tackling an adult's point of view! Welcoming… Olga Pataki! (Thank you very much, I'm pleased to be here!)**

 **As always, I hope that you guys enjoy! I also thank those of you who reviewed the last chapter; I didn't get any guest reviews for that one,**

Greetings,

To start, I'd like to say that I'm really proud to be here! Oh, I'm just so excited!

I am Olga Pataki; surely, judging by what I've read of your fantastc stories, you're already aware that I'm Helga's big sister. You also seem to be aware of some other things that I'm… not proud of.

I can't _begin_ to tell you how happy I was when I was asked to read your stories and write a letter to you guys! Why, I was practically jumping for joy! I must admit that it's a bit strange that you guys know all about us and our lives, but some of your stories are amazing and others are… interesting. I do, however, know that you're all trying your best, which is why I'll try my best not to be harsh in this letter. Speaking of which, since positivity is all the wow, why don't I begin with what I really liked about your stories?

Something that I enjoyed about the stories that I've been reading on here (oh, they're just so wonderful!,) is how creative all of your ideas are. In fact (and I dearly do hope that this person doesn't mind me calling them out,) I was searching through the section of stories with the most reviews, and I thought that "Behind the Mask" was exsquisite! I was engaged in the story when I started reading it and when I stopped reading it. It was wonderful, I loved it so much!

Another thing that I loved about your stories was how they really helped me learn more about not only my baby sister, Helga, but also all the residents of Hillwood! While reading these stories, I learned so much about the people of Hillwood, and I personally think that it'll really help me form better relationships with my friends and family (Helga in particular.) I'm sure that you guys know this already, but sadly, my relationship with my baby sister, Helga, hasn't been going well. I've been selfish in the past, I know, and I understand why she feels hurt, thinking about the family that we have, but apart of me still wishes that we could just put everything in our past and have a strong sibling bond. You know, like the ones in the movies. Oh, that would be swell…

Anyway, something else that I liked was how, in some of the stories, you guys got our personalities down perfectly. I think that "Learning to be Helga" was just amazing, and, using what I've learned about my baby sister in these past few days, I wouldn't doubt that something like that would happen in real life. I'm really not kidding when I tell you that it was a beautiful story. I even cried a few times.

Another story was almost exactly like this, but the difference is that it actually did happen in real life. In fact, I was shocked by how the author almost got everything that was said and done on that day correct; this story, if you were wondering, was called "The Argument." Something like this actually had happened when mummy was pregnant with Helga; let's just say that it's a story that I'm not proud of, and if you want to hear about it, you'll just have to read "The Argument" by Pyrex Shards.

As I stated earlier, there are a few things that (and please, do not take this with offense,) I didn't like all that much. I just want to say that I don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings, but these are just a few things that I'd like to see stop appearing in your stories.

Something that I… was a little bit irked about was how some of you portrayed mummy and daddy in your stories. While I know that they most certainly aren't the best parents, I don't think that they would ever lay a hand on my baby sister, let alone kick her out of the house! Helga can be a bit… rebellious sometimes, and I do know that she doesn't get along with our parents that well, but I don't think that mummy and daddy would ever be so mean to her!

Speaking of character portrayal, I also was surprised to see that many of you think that Helga will grow up to be a smoker. Just like I said earlier, my baby sister can be a bit rebellious, but I know that she knows better; I also know that she'll know better even when she's a teenager. In other words, please stop writing my baby sister to be a smoker! It really wouldn't be like Helga to start smoking; in fact, I'm sure that she finds the habit to be dirty and disgusting. Along with that (and once again, I do not mean to be harsh,) I also think that perhaps it's a little bit stereotypical to think that just because she's a tad bit unruly sometimes she'd start smoking.

I also don't like how some of you seem to think that my baby sister would do some of the things that you have her do in your stories, such as… err, please, younger children, close out the tab right now. I'm probably going to say this a few times, but some of what I'm about to talk about is inappropriate, so I'd recommend that you close out.

Anyway, what I was saying is that some of you seem to believe that Helga would sleep with anyone. Personally, I don't believe this to be true. I undoubtedly haven't seen all of Helga, and while we aren't very close, she is my _sister_ , and we have interacted, so I know wholeheartedly that she would never do such a thing unless forced, which, once again, would be horrid!

I know that I'm going on and on about this, but to be completely honest, our character portrayal just really bugs me! (Once again, I really don't want any feelings to be hurt by this, but I'm just deeply offended by how our family is portrayed in your stories sometimes.) I won't say names, though a few of you seem to think that Helga doesn't actually belong to mummy and daddy, but rather is _my_ child. There are numerous things wrong with this theory that I really need to point out so that perhaps some of you will stop believing it.

Before I say this, I will need younger children reading this to go to another tab, please. Surely, your guardian would not want you looking at this, and if you're below the age of twelve you'll most likely find what I'm about to say to be confusing; knowing that children use the Internet a lot these days, I would not like for your poor little mind to be poisoned by what I'm about to say, so please, do close out.

What I will say is this: I had my first period when I was thirteen years old. Helga is twelve years younger than me, and to have a baby, you need to have already had your period. Along with that, since Helga was born on March 25th, you seem to be implying that I would've gotten pregnant at eleven years old. I hadn't had my period yet, meaning that there was no way in good Heavens that I could've gotten pregnant with Helga and given birth to her at twelve years old. Just wanted to clear that up for you guys.

That is all that I have to say on what I disliked, and I hope that it clears up the whole "Olga is Helga's real mommy" theory for you.

I have also been asked to speak about pairings, or, in other words, couples that either have potentional in real life or are made up by you guys. This is actually a topic that I have been waiting for, so, let me tell you that I'm very excited for this part!

I have, sadly, been told to tell you guys which pairings I dislike, or can't see happening, first. Once again, I don't mean to offend anyone with this, but what I've been asked to say is what I've been asked to say, and I can't change it.

I also believe that what I will say about pairings will, in the end, make it very clear which pairing I like the most before I actually tell you guys which one it is.

One pairing that I dislike is Brainy/Helga. While I don't know much about this boy named Brainy, looking at what I've read, I don't think that the two are a very good fit. I cannot elaborate much, though I just, like another pairing much better than this one (which I will talk about more later.)

Another that I dislike (and from what I've heard from Lila herself, she dislikes this pairing as well,) is Arnold/Lila. As you most likely already know, Lila and I are very good friends; why, we even have sleepovers over the weekend! I hope that she doesn't mind me telling you guys this, but I'd been talking with her this Saturday, and she'd told me that she used to have a crush on Arnold. I sadly didn't know much about this Arnold boy until I began reading your stories (which are, by the way, wonderful,) but from what I've read about him, he seems like he's nice, smart, and looks for the best in everyone. As for Lila, she's nice, pretty, and smart. However, please, just please, imagine this: Lila and Arnold start dating. The first week is great, but soon enough, it becomes the same thing every day. They're both becoming bored, but neither of them wants to admit it. Eventually, they break it off. Does that sound good to you? To me, it certainly doesn't.

Just as I've said many, many times in this letter, I love both Helga and Lila like sisters, but I must admit, if Arnold were with Helga, it'd be something different. I know my baby sister, and, seeing as how she and Arnold seem to be very different, she'd surely have something new for him every day, and… oh, my. Surely, you guys have figured out what my favorite ship is by now.

I'm sure that you guys have already figured it out, but my very favorite pairing is Arnold/Helga! As I've said many times, baby sister and I aren't exactly the closest; however, I am proud to say that reading your stories have given me a much better idea of who she is as a person. While it is indeed a bit sad that many of you on the Internet know more than I do about my own sister, I really appreciate that your stories have helped me learn more about Helga and who she really is. Please, don't tell her that I've said this, but one big thing that I've learned about her from reading your stories is that she's in love with that little boy Arnold. I feel ashamed to have not known such a big thing in my sister's life, but I am pleased to say that since I've learned about their relationship, I completely support it and think that it's beautiful! _Oh,_ my baby sister's growing up so fast! Next thing I know, she'll be going to college! This is all very sad, but I… I really do believe that what they have together is indescribable and I hope that they begin dating (I'd like to say that I want them to date when they're older because from a normal viewpoint, it'd be more appropriate, but their love seems to be so strong that I almost want them to get together now!)

Back on the topic, I also like Gerald/Phoebe; once again, I don't know much about Gerald, but I do know Phoebe, since she's been Helga's best friend since they were little, and I personally believe that they'd be a very nice match! They seem to be one of the - oh, what was it called? - yes, opposites attract pairings. I haven't read many stories focusing on them as a couple only, but I've noticed that they're often the side pairing, and I really like seeing them as the side pairing!

Anyway, users of Fanfiction, while I am very happy to have written this letter to you, I must start preparing for the class that I will be teaching tomorrow! I hope that you enjoyed my letter, and that there remains no questions.

Sincerely,

Olga Pataki


End file.
